


approach with caution

by acrobats



Series: the longest way around (is the shortest way home) [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bat Brothers, Disney References, Gen, Good Big Brother Jason Todd, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-07 14:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18412139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobats/pseuds/acrobats
Summary: Damian just wants to feed all the deer. Jason is happy for the excuse to go sight-seeing with his maybe sort of brother.





	approach with caution

**Author's Note:**

> Set in the same universe as 'a place in the sun'. Can be read as a stand alone for the most part. Both are part of a larger AU in which Jason and Dami meet in the League, leave to travel the world and eventually find their way back to Gotham and the rest of the family.

Jason had fully expected their hotel to be a dump.

They'd stayed in some strikingly subpar places before. Damian had initially turned up his nose, because as much as he was used to hardship, he was also used to being treated like royalty – it made for a difficult combination. Jason pointed out that if Damian had been trained to survive in harsh and unforgiving environments, he could handle a room with stained sheets and a couple of roaches running around.

This place though, Areti Hotel, well exceeded Jason's expectations. He'd chosen it because it was dirt cheap and close to the city center. And usually when something was dirt cheap, was also dirty in general – but in a very welcome turn of events, their room was spotless. Even had a view to the sea, albeit partially obstructed by other buildings.

It also had really fluffy, really comfortable beds. As it was the first time in months they'd managed to put some breathing distance between them and the scouts the League kept sending after them, Jason was taking full advantage of the fact to sleep like the dead, pun intended. So as much as he cared about Damian, he didn't appreciate being shaken awake when it was still barely light outside.

“Just because you rise with the sun doesn't mean the rest of us have to,” Jason grouched, rolling over and burying his face in the pillow.

Damian poked him. “Stay sharp, Todd. Studies show that an early awakening is instrumental to both health and productivity. Now quit being lazy.”

“As soon as you quit being a brat,” Jason said with a groan, but gave up the hope that he could go back to sleep. Reluctantly, he pried his eyes open and pushed himself into a sitting position. “Alright. What's up?”

Now that Jason was awake and Damian had his undivided attention, he seemed to hesitate. “Nothing. Like I said. Getting an early start is important.”

“Sure.” Jason glanced at clock. It wasn't even seven. “I don't think the breakfast buffet is  even open yet.”

“They open at 6:30. But I'm not hungry,” Damian said. Without warning, he thrust a tourist guide into Jason's hands. “Take a look at this.”

“The castle of Myrina was built in the Byzantine period, during the reign of Andronikos I Komnenos,” Jason read dutifully. “In the 13th century, Lemnos came under the rule of the Venetians and the castle was – look, this is pretty interesting, but is there a point to it?”

Damian squared his jaw as if steeling himself for a fight. “We should go.”

“To the castle?” Jason had to confirm. “Are you actually suggesting we go sight-seeing?”

He winced the moment the words were out of his mouth. He was trying so hard to show Damian that there was a life beyond the League's teachings, but how was that supposed to work when every time Damian did something even mildly normal it was met with incredulity? It wasn't fair to the kid.

“Tt, _no._ Don't be a moron. The guide also mentions that the castle in now populated by approximately two hundred deer.”

Okay, that was – what?

“So we're going to a Byzantine castle to look at the deer,” Jason repeated. “Okay, sure, why not. But breakfast first, and if we're visiting a historical site I'm gonna geek the hell out. You have been warned.”

“You're an embarrassment, Todd.”

“There's nothing embarrassing about being interested in history, little demon. You get your Snow White moment with the deer, I get my nerd on. Win-win.”

Damian scowled, so mild that it had to be out of habit more than anything. “Fine.”

* * *

It was a little past seven when they made it down for breakfast. This early, it was just them, a Japanese couple with their kid, two elderly German women, and a Greek man who knew all the staff by name. It was the off season, and the island in general didn't see a lot of movement at this time of year.

Jason got himself a coffee and talked Damian out of getting one, on the grounds that they were trying to blend in and it would look suspicious for a seven year old to be drinking it. It was amazing how agreeable the little brat could be when something was presented as part of a mission or training, but it was not an advantage Jason liked to press. After all, he was trying to convince the boy that there was more to life than these things.

They ate bread with greek cheese and hard-boiled eggs, and Jason had yogurt with cereals on top of that, while Damian opted for fruit. Both of them could make do with far less if necessary, but there was no reason not to take advantage of the buffet since there was one. It didn't cost more than going out for breakfast would, you could eat however much you wanted, and it was open in the ridiculous hours Damian elected to wake.

They could have conceivably eaten more, if only a certain brat wasn't in a hurry to get to the castle. Let this be said about Damian: when he set his mind on something, he would not rest until he saw it through. Jason mourned the half-empty glass of freddo cappuccino he left behind to appease the kid.

“We must stop by the convenience store or a supermarket to purchase fruit,” Damian instructed. “The receptionist said that is what most people feed the deer.” He paused. “I think. I'm having trouble communicating. Should I attempt to learn Greek?”

Well, that would've been nice to know earlier. They could've snatched plenty of fruit from the buffet. Seriously, he had to explain the concept of money to Damian at some point. It wasn't like Jason didn't have the means to procure any, but most of it went into the important things, like fake IDs and passports and hotel bills, when they were staying in one.

Jason sighed and scanned the street for a place selling fruit. “Sure? I just hope you don't think you'll be conversational by the end of the week, because it's not like we can stay any longer.”

Damian hummed in consideration. “It might prove valuable regardless. I haven't brushed up on my languages since we left the League.”

“How many –” Jason paused, spotting a store with fruit displayed in crates in the front. “Here. What are we getting?”

“Berries. And apples.”

They bought the fruit and continued on their way. The castle was accessible through a path that was said to be a twenty minute walk, but that usually meant at a leisure pace. With how impatient Damian was and the form they were both in, Jason would be surprised if it took them fifteen.

“How many languages do you speak?” he asked Damian.

“Arabic and English, of course,” Damian started, “Farsi, to an...acceptable degree, and some Turkish and German. Not as much as I would like.”

Jason whistled. “Well, you've got me beat. Spanish and English here, unless you also count my butchering of Arabic.”

“Your knowledge of Arabic is fine,” Damian dismissed. “Your _accent_ is horrendous. How did you learn Spanish?”

“Mom spoke it around the house,” Jason said with a shrug. “When dad wasn't around. He didn't understand it and he didn't like being out of the loop.”

“Your father was American?”

“I mean, I don't know,” Jason admitted. “We didn't really have all that many constructive chats about my grandparents, so. Pretty sure he was mixed? My bio mom too. Your dad once thought Lady Shiva might be my mother. Do you think I look like Lady Shiva?”

Damian gave him an appraising look. “You wish.”

“Nope,” Jason laughed. “As far as badass assassin ladies go, I'll take your mom as a mother figure over Shiva any day.”

“There are,” Damian said with a shake of his head, “far too many parental figures involved in this conversation.”

Jason grinned. “You know, your dad is a giant asshole, but he did legally adopt me, and Talia insists on me being her son due to her bringing me to life, so...”

“No,” Damian scoffed, though it lacked any real heat. “I refuse to be related to an imbecile like you.”

“Aww, that's not a nice thing to say to your big bro.”

“Take that back _immediately_.”

* * *

The castle was better preserved than Jason would have expected, but perhaps that was due to the reconstructions the tourist guide said were made by the Venetians in the 13th century. Jason was more than happy to explore and imagine what it must have looked like back in the day while Damian went off in search of deer.

They each did their own thing, for the most part, but Jason made sure to stick close enough to have Damian in his line of vision at all times. Because as much as Damian would probably be safe on his own, he was still seven years old. And for better or for worse, Jason was responsible for him.

It was near one of the towers that Damian spotted her, a doe folded in on herself with her legs bent, munching on the short grass lazily. Watching Damian still in his movements and hold his breath, eyes wide, was equal parts comical and heart-warming. Slowly, he approached as much as he dared, then carefully rolled an apple towards her.

She nosed at it curiously and then snatched it in a sharp, quick movement. Jason had had his doubts about whether the doe would manage to eat the apple whole, but manage she did, chewing with determination and crushing it between her jaws, bits and pieces falling to the ground.

Jason edged a little closer to Damian. It wouldn't be good news if the doe decided to try and take a bite at him. Though she seemed to be used to and mostly unbothered by humans, he didn't want to take any chances. 

Damian was still mesmerized, watching the doe with total devotion. Once she had finished her apple, he pushed a rasberry towards her, leaving it halfway between them. The doe looked up in interest but didn't deign moving to get it. Damian shuffled forward instead, with slow, gentle movements as not to startle her, and pushed the rasberry a little closer to her. She stretched her neck and snagged it.

"Careful, asfur. I know she's very pretty but you should approach with caution, okay?" Jason advised.

"I have been trained since birth in the art of war," Damian deadpanned. "I doubt I will be bested by a doe."

Jason could detect the undercurrent of amusement in his voice. It made him smile.

"I wouldn't be so sure," he teased. "She's a little like you. Looks adorable but could deal some serious damage. Bit wary of humans, might feel the need to defend herself."

"If that's your attempt at an insult, it's not very well thought out." Damian tossed the doe another couple of rasberries. "I find animals to be better companions than humans in many regards. Present company included." 

"Ouch, kiddo. That hurts," Jason laughed. "You're kinda proving my point there. And it wasn't supposed to be an insult."

Damian hummed. "Are you saying that I should also be approached with caution?"

"Considering you're likely to maim anyone who startles you, yeah. Totally worth the effort though," Jason assured him. "Assassin training aside, you're as sweet as Bambi."

"I don't know what that means," Damian told him. "It sounds patronising."

Jason grinned. "It's the name of a deer from a disney movie. You'd like it."

"I doubt it."

"Bambi's dad is the Great Prince  of the Forest. When the forest is attacked by evil men, Bambi heroically fights off their hunting dogs and helps lead the animals to safety."

Jason carefully ommitted the dying mother bit because a, spoilers and b, it was nothing Damian would appreciate while being compared to Bambi. They were both well aware of the danger Talia was in if it was ever discovered that she had aided in their escape.

"I could be...persuaded to watch it," Damian said carefully. "Your judgement can't be trusted, so it follows that I should see for myself."

Jason tried not to show his surprise.

Sometimes he thought he was the least qualified person in the world to help Damian overcome the League's conditioning or to give him something resembling a childhood. But then, without fail, Damian would do something to remind him how far he'd come. Like wake him up at six thirty in the morning to go pet deer, or subtly request a disney movie night. 

"We can make that happen," Jason promised.

**Author's Note:**

> There is, in fact, a castle in Myrina, Lemnos, inhabited by roughly 200 deer. And I think that's beautiful.  
> I did proof read this but it'd half past two in the morning so I'm not discounting the possibility I missed something. If I did, please let me know :)  
> My [tumblr](https://acrobatgrayson.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
